


Soldier Boy (CapsiCoul Mix)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of “<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NYw83uAQig">Soldier Boy</a>” by the Shirelles (not to be confused with “Soulja Boy” by…Soulja Boy. LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Boy (CapsiCoul Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



Soldier boy  
Oh my darling soldier boy  
I’ll watch over you

You were my first love  
Now you are my true love  
No one can take my heart from you  
I’ll watch over you

I understand  
You can love but one man  
I’m so glad I’m that man  
And I’ll watch over you

Wherever you go  
My life-long love will follow  
I love you so  
I’ll watch over you

Take this kiss with you  
To any fight or alien war  
Steve you must know for sure  
I’ll watch over you

Soldier boy  
Oh my little soldier boy  
I’ll watch over you


End file.
